War Wing
Sun Tzu-28D The War Wing, with the end of the section referred to as the Post-War Extension, hold artifacts related to and caused by wars and various other confrontations. There are different aisles within the wing, each devoted to a particular war or wars. Each aisle also has a particular history and story relating to it. Early Wars Aisle (Aisle 28D-01A) Before the creation of the War Wing, artifacts from wars past were merely grouped together without any real separation. It wasn't until Warehouse 12 that some organization began. This aisle has the artifacts stored neatly, but they are not separated by the specific wars which created them. *Arthur Wellesley's Boots (Napoleonic Wars) *Darius I's Staff (First Persian Invasion of Greece) *Gaspard de Coligny's Gauntlet (French Wars of Religion) *Hannibal Bacra of Carthage's Elephant Tusk (Second Punic War) *Jean Parisot de Valette’s Sword Sheath (Siege of Malta) *Metacomet's War Bonnet (King Philip's War) *Oda Nobunaga's Tabi Sandals (Unification of Japan) *Peter the Hermit’s Pilgrim Badge (The Crusades) *Sir Arthur Aston's Wooden Leg (English Civil War) * Spanish Flag from the Battle of Rocroi (Thirty Years' War) * Sulla's Grass Crown (Social War) *Wat Tyler’s Money Sack (Peasants' Revolt, England) *Zhang Bao's Yellow Headband (Yellow Turban Rebellion) *Zhang Jue's Yellow Headband (Yellow Turban Rebellion) *Zhang Liang's Yellow Headband (Yellow Turban Rebellion) American Revolution Aisle (Aisle 28D-02A) When Warehouse 12 decided to organize the War Wing into different aisles in about 1844, some of the British agents at that time did not want this aisle to be created due to the bad feelings that some of them still harbored from their parents and grandparents. However, despite their complaints, the Regents overruled them and forced them to create this aisle. In spite, the agents separated the American and British artifacts within the aisle; this was changed during the move to Warehouse 13. *Daniel Shays's Shovel *Israel Bissell's Saddle *Johann Rall's Poker Cards *John Malcolm's Skin Wallet *Liberty Tree *Newburgh Letter *Peter Francisco’s Cannon War of 1812 Aisle (Aisle 28D-02B) The War of 1812 Aisle went through a similar formation like the American Revolution Aisle did. This aisle, however, was not separated by American and British artifacts by the agents who did not appreciate the Americans (though this was perhaps because of what the Regents told them when they found out about the Revolution Aisle). *Black Hawk's Shackles *Isaac Brock's Gaudy Sash *Laura Secord's Boots *Tecumseh's Lance *USS Constitution Walking Stick *William Whitley's Rifle Strap Texas Revolution and Mexican-American War Aisle (Aisle 28D-02C) The short time span between the Texas Revolution and the Mexican-American War, as well as the close ideals between the two sides, led agents of Warehouse 12 to combine the artifacts of these two wars together. *John Henry Moore's White Banner *Jose Enrique de la Pena's Chest Piece *Juan Seguin's Bandolier *Sarah A. Bowman’s Bread Tray *Sterling Price's Trumpet *Zachary Taylor's Coat Button American Civil War Aisle (Aisle 28D-02D) With the outbreak of the American Civil War, agents of Warehouse 12 were not initially concerned with the collection of artifacts immediately, for they figured the war would last a while. When the war finally ended, the agents had to decide whether or not to separate the Union and Confederate artifacts from each other. In the end, it was decided that the artifacts could be mixed together, but some would have to be separated at opposite ends of the aisle due to the negative auras certain artifacts gave off when placed way too close. *Aaron Anderson’s Oars *Ambrose Burnside's Jacket *Barnard Elliott Bee Jr.'s Civil War Uniform *Civil War Snare Drums *Colonel George A. Custer's Bugle *Ginnie Wade's Bread Dough *Harriet Tubman's Thimble *Henry Halleck's General Hat *Henry Reed Rathborne's Uniform Buttons *Jefferson Davis' Boots *John Brown's Body *Original Grapes of Wrath *Orion P. Howe’s Drum *Robert E. Lee's Saddlebag *Richard Rowland Kirkland’s Canteen *Richard Lucian Page's Pouch of Gunpowder *Richard Lucian Page's Sword Hilt *Special Order 191 Cigars *Stonewall Jackson's Piece of Shrapnel *T. B. Beet’s Bullet *Union and Confederate Soldier Hats *Winfield Scott's Coat Buttons WWI Aisle (Aisle 28D-03A) When WWI broke out, the Warehouse was just finishing its move to America. As a result, many of the artifacts created early in the war went without the notice of the Warehouse. Later in the war, however, the agents were on some of the battlefields to look out for artifacts being created and were able to get a few quickly. *1920s US Air Service Pin * Alan Seeger's Helmet * Alvin C. York's .45 Colt Automatic Pistol * Alvin C. York's Medal *Arthur Zimmermann's Ticker-tape Machine * British WWI Soldier's Helmet from the Battle of the Somme River *Fritz Haber's Gas Mask *James Bert Garner’s Gas Mask *John J. Pershing's Boots *Rachel Pratt's Shrapnel *Sir Douglas Haig's Uniform *Trench Digging Shovel *Wenham Wykeman-Musgrave's Plank WWII Aisle (Aisle 28D-03B) During WWII, Warehouse agents again went to the battlefields to try and head off the release of newly created artifacts. Surprisingly, however, some of the agents in Europe found that the Nazis were using certain artifacts relating both to war and torture to their advantage. This realization resulted in the acquisition of hundreds of dangerous artifacts from the Nazis, as well as a lack of the artifacts from the European Campaign. *Adolf Eichmann's Eagle Insignia Badge *Air Raid Siren from Pearl Harbor *Air-Raid Skeet Thrower *Annie Fox's Purple Heart *Calvin Graham’s Sailor Suit *Charles Portal's RAF Pin *Chesty Puller's Bullet Shells *Chesty Puller's Five Navy Crosses *Claus von Stauffenberg's Suitcase *Dwight D. Eisenhower's Binoculars *Erwin Rommel's Trenchcoat *Franz Stigler's Rosary *Henry E. Erwin's Medal of Honor *Jannetje Johanna "Hannie" Schaft's Bullet Charm *Jürgen Wattenberg's Leather Provision Bag *Max Manus' Stapler *Mary Babnik Brown's Hair *M.E. Clifton James's Fake Military Uniform *Pearl Harbor Tool Box *Plane Sabotaging Oil Can *Rosie the Riveter's Rivet Gun *Sands of Iwo Jima (canon) *Sands of Normandy *Shell Fragment from the V-1 Doodlebug *Shoici Yokoi's Uniform *Vasily Zaytsev's Sniper Scope *WWII Viewmaster Korean and Vietnam War Aisle (Aisle 28D-03C) Due to the massive influx of artifacts after WWII, the Warehouse did not feel like separating all of the different wars when some wars took up a lot of space. In a somewhat hasty decision following the outbreak of the Vietnam War, the agents decided to group the Korean War artifacts with the Vietnam War artifacts. *Creighton Abrams' Hat *Fall of Saigon Metal Staircase *Roy L. Day Jr's Combat Suspenders *U.S. Howitzer *Viet Cong Alarm Clock *Vietnam War Boot-Camp Toothbrush Post-Vietnam Wars Aisle (Aisle 28D-04A) The Warehouse agents decided after the Vietnam War ended that, for the time being, any more artifacts belonging here created after Vietnam would all go in one aisle. *Michael J. Durant's Dogtags (Somalia) *Michael P. Murphy's Tactical Radio (War in Afghanistan) *Paul Rusesabagina's Telephone (Rwandan Genocide) *Scott O'Grady’s Ejection Seat (Bosnian War) Miscellaneous Aisle (Aisle 28D-04B) Some artifacts do not fall neatly into a particular time period or do not posess their own aisle and are stored here. *Giovanni Martino's Cavalry Trumpet *Phan Đình Phùng's Mandarin Square *Mangal Pandey’s Bullet Cartridges *The Tomb of the Unknown Soldier Category:Sections